Question
by Blue Wendigo
Summary: Introspection, petit OS écrit pour les nuits du FoF sur le thème Question.


**Question**

 _OS écrit en 30min pour les nuits du FoF sur le thème Question. Si vous avez des questions (aha) à ce sujet, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mp._

Il avait déjà perdu la mémoire lorsque c'était arrivé. Ça, cet événement qui l'avait privé de sa voix et d'une partie de sa conscience. Il n'avait pas compris ce qui lui arrivait, il s'était juste...laissé aller, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il savait pourtant qu'il avait toujours été un guerrier, quelqu'un qui ne se serait jamais laissé faire, mais là, il avait été incapable de résister. Il lui semblait avoir eu une femme autrefois et...oui, peut-être des enfants. Mais rien de tout ça n'avait plus eu d'importance dès l'instant où Il l'avait possédé. Ça avait été un peu comme mourir. Lâcher prise, enfin. Et observer le monde à travers le seul œil qui lui restait, comme un passager dans son propre corps.

Il ne réfléchissait pas et ne comprenait guère ce qui se produisait autour de lui la plupart du temps, l'esprit embrumé comme l'océan sur lequel ils avaient navigué, lui, le garçon et les nouveaux chrétiens. Il se souvenait juste de l'enfant blond qui le suivait partout comme un chiot suit un chien plus âgé, un chef de meute, même s'il ne lui disait jamais rien. Il aurait aimé, lors de ses rares instants de lucidité, mais ses lèvres restaient serrées parce qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire, et celui qui le possédait, cette entité toute puissante et terrifiante, n'avait pas besoin de mots pour s'exprimer. Le garçon le comprenait, il était un viking, de ceux qui croyaient encore en Lui et non en ce Christ qui prenait progressivement la place de tous les dieux. Le garçon était digne de parler en son nom, pas lui. Lui n'était que Le Borgne, un réceptacle, un corps.

Pourtant, il avait dû être digne, lui aussi. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas été choisi au hasard par le Dieu. Tout d'abord, et il en était persuadé, il était lui aussi un viking. Il avait prié son Dieu, celui qui utilisait son corps pour accomplir son dessein aujourd'hui, qui guidait le garçon et menait les siens, ceux qui avaient renié leur foi pour servir le Christ, à leur perte. Et plus important encore, il était un guerrier. Il n'avait aucun souvenir précis de sa vie avant qu'il ne soit enchaîné comme une bête et entraîné encore et encore à combattre, mais il était déjà un guerrier avant ça. Sinon, il n'aurait pas survécu. Il ne se serait pas libéré...Il n'aurait pas été choisi. Et il y avait encore une chose, sans doute pas celle qui avait le plus d'importance, mais qui avait peut-être joué un petit rôle dans le choix du Dieu : il était borgne, tout comme lui. De tout ça, il se souvenait parfaitement. Ça n'était pas la question qui l'obsédait. Les questions, en réalité, car il en avait de nombreuses.

Qui était-il ? Quel était son nom? Quel était le nom du Dieu qu'il servait ? Quand tout cela cesserait-il, enfin ? Quelle mort l'attendait ?

Car il en était sûr, la mort l'attendait au bout du chemin, et sur ce point, il ne se trompait pas. Lorsque le Dieu eut égaré tous les chrétiens, lorsqu'il eut montré la voix à l'enfant, les indiens l'entourèrent. Ils convenaient parfaitement pour sa mise à mort. Ils n'étaient pas des bourreaux, ils étaient les messagers de l'au-delà. Un peuple païen qui délivrait un Dieu païen de son enveloppe charnelle. L'homme ressentit la douleur et l'image des indiens penchés au-dessus de lui et brisant ses os se superposa à celle de son propre corps entrant dans l'eau. Il sentait la fraîcheur de celle-ci autant que le sang chaud qui ruisselait de ses plaies, et il savait que les deux scènes étaient aussi réelles l'une que l'autre. Elles se passaient au même moment et alors qu'il pensait mourir, il eut la réponse. Le nom de son Dieu était Odin, père de toutes choses. Il rassembla ses dernières forces pour le prononcer.

« Odin... »

Sa voix lui parut éraillée, distante comme si elle venait d'un autre endroit mais aussi d'un autre temps, et c'était le cas. Il n'était plus dans la forêt embrumée, les indiens ne l'entouraient plus, les chrétiens étaient déjà morts et pourtant, il ne les avait pas encore rencontré. Il ne les rencontrerait jamais. Odin venait de lui rendre sa voix et sa vie, mais pas sa liberté, ni sa mémoire. Il était à nouveau dans une cage, à la merci de ses geôliers, mais il saurait s'en défaire. Il l'avait déjà fait une fois. Et qui sait, peut-être un jour prochain, il mettrait un nom sur ce visage mangé de barbe auquel il manquait un œil. Peut-être...


End file.
